memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Janice Rand
Janice Rand was born in 2232, joined Starfleet at a relatively young age, and continued to serve for almost thirty years. In 2266, she served aboard the under the command of Captain James T. Kirk as the captain's yeoman. Rand's quarters were first in room "3C 46" on Deck 12, ( ) and later room "3F 125". ( ) Service record The five-year mission Initially, Captain Kirk was surprised that Starfleet had assigned a female yeoman to his command. However, after seeing Rand's efficient work ethic in action, Kirk grew to respect her as a crew member and friend. Despite their professional relationship, an undercurrent of sexual attraction remained between the two. Kirk, however, could not requite the feelings Rand felt for him, due to his position as ship's captain. ( ) Yeoman Rand was among the most popular members of the Enterprise s crew, second only to Lieutenant Uhura, who was her good friend. ( ) She was known for her compassion and thoughtfulness toward others. During a tense standoff, while the Enterprise played "possum" with a Romulan ship in the Neutral Zone, Rand made a point of visiting Kirk in his quarters. Hoping to console Kirk, who was preoccupied by the potential for a second Romulan war, she offered to bring him food or coffee. Their attraction came apparent during a Romulan attack. Rand and Kirk were on the bridge as the Romulans fired their energy weapon at the Enterprise. Rand immediately sought protection from the attack in the arms of the Captain.( ) An artist by hobby, Janice had several paintings she created hanging in her quarters aboard the Enterprise. ( ) ]] When an evil duplicate of Captain Kirk was created during a transporter malfunction, his bestial and lustful half hungered for Rand. The duplicate first seduced Rand claiming she was "too beautiful to ignore", "too much woman", and that they both been "pretending too long". The duplicate finally tried to rape Rand, but she defended herself and left a large scratch on the duplicate's face, which helped the crew differentiate between the two Kirk "halves". The situation was resolved, and the two halves of Kirk were merged together in the transporter. ( ) Later that year, orphaned teenager Charles Evans came aboard the Enterprise. The troubled boy drew out Rand's maternal instincts, and she quickly befriended Evans, hoping to help him ease back into regular life. Evans, the sole survivor of a transport crash, had little experience with other Humans and quickly became infatuated with Rand. Unsure how to deal with Evans' crush, Rand asked Captain Kirk to speak to the boy on her behalf. Soon thereafter, the Enterprise crew discovered Evans' secret - while Evans was alone on Thasus, the mysterious Thasian race had taken pity on the boy and granted Evans special powers. In a fit of anger and pique, Evans used these superhuman abilities against the crew, turning one crewwoman into a lizard and removing the faces of some junior officers. When Rand turned down Evans' advances, he literally made her disappear from the Enterprise. The Thasians intervened and quickly returned Evans to Thasus. After her return to the Enterprise, Rand was shocked and troubled by the Thasians' actions. Having seen how desperately Evans wanted to stay aboard the ship, Rand confided to Kirk her feelings of friendship for the boy. ( ) ]] Kirk and Rand repeatedly felt an attraction for one another, but resisted discussing or acting on their feelings openly. During one mission, Rand, Kirk and other members of a landing party were trapped on a planet where only children survived; adults quickly developed a wasting disease called life prolongation complex. When Rand became upset, Kirk held her close in his arms and comforted her. Miri, a teenage girl whom the team had befriended, witnessed this and became jealous. She felt that Rand was her "competition" and briefly betrayed the landing party. The Captain's attraction to Rand became obvious when he was under stress from the disease. At one point, he seemed to be more concerned about finding Rand, then the communicators, yelling, "Where's Janice?!...I've got find Janice!"( ) And after a waterborne virus spread through the Enterprise, affecting the emotions of the crew, Kirk confessed to Spock that he had a "beautiful yeoman". Later, in the center seat on the bridge, fogged by the virus, he reaches a hand out to his "beautiful yeoman" standing next to him looking away at the screen and whispers under his breath, "No beach to walk on." Meaning, he and Rand in other circumstances, might have had a life together. ( ) Rand transferred from the Enterprise in early 2267. ( ) . Upon reading the premise, Gene L. Coon crossed out Rand's name and wrote "No" next to it on the outline because Grace Lee Whitney, as Rand, would not be back for the second season. When Gerrold asked him why, Coon responded, "She transferred to another ship." (The Trouble with Tribbles)}} Later career in 2286]] In 2273, Rand returned to the Enterprise, which was now under the command of Captain Willard Decker. While the ship underwent refit in spacedock, Rand served as the transporter chief. She remained aboard the ship after the V'Ger incident, when the Enterprise embarked on its second five-year mission of exploration, again captained by now-Admiral Kirk. ( ) After the Enterprise returned to Earth in 2278, Rand decided to undergo officer training. She was promoted to ensign after three years. She transferred to Earth Spacedock in 2285. ( ; ) When an alien probe menaced Earth in 2286, she was working at Starfleet Command. ( ) In 2290, Lieutenant Rand was assigned as communications officer to the , under the command of Captain Hikaru Sulu. In 2293, Captain Sulu violated his orders to rescue Captain Kirk and Dr. Leonard McCoy from the Klingon prison colony Rura Penthe. Rand understood his motivations and agreed with his decision. She even chided Ensign Tuvok for questioning the captain's decision. ( ) The Excelsior later played a key role in the Khitomer Peace Conference that same year, by assisting the in its battle with General Chang's prototype Klingon Bird-of-Prey, thereby preventing the assassination of the Federation President and Klingon Chancellor Azetbur. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ''Star Trek'' films: ** ** ** ** * Background information Janice Rand was portrayed by Grace Lee Whitney. In Adrian Spies' original script for , Rand is revealed to be 24 years old at the time, suggesting a birth year of 2242.http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/miri.htm Janice Rand was the third find for the role of the Captain's Yeoman, following Laurel Goodwin as Yeoman J.M. Colt and Andrea Dromm as Yeoman Smith. Grace Lee Whitney was handpicked by Gene Roddenberry for the role (she previously appeared in Roddenberry's failed pilot, Police Story). Herb Solow commented, "Unlike the two prior 'model-type and cute' Yeoman actresses, she appeared to him as what she was – pretty, sexy and vulnerable. Yeoman Janice Rand was piped aboard the USS Enterprise." (Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, p 156) During the pre-production phase of the first season, Whitney as Rand was advertised as the show's third star, along with William Shatner as Captain Kirk and Leonard Nimoy as Spock. She was featured in many promotional photographs made at the time, posing with the other two. Interviews with Grace Lee Whitney have suggested that Rand held the rank of chief petty officer in Star Trek: The Motion Picture. According to the script of Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, she was a master chief petty officer. At first glance, this seems to contradict Whitney's appearance in , when she wore an officer's uniform and the rank insignia of a full commander. The credits for that film, however, did not specify that Whitney's character was Janice Rand. She was merely credited as "Woman in Cafeteria." To add further confusion, the onscreen credits for Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home call her character "Commander Rand." In the script of Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, Rand is referred to merely as the "Communications Officer" of the Excelsior and she (instead of the unnamed officer played by Christian Slater) was written as the character that awakens Sulu to inform him that Starfleet was looking for the Enterprise. However, Christian Slater was a huge fan of the show and his mother – Mary Jo Slater, the movie's casting director – petitioned heavily to get him a part. (audio commentary, ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (Special Edition) DVD) The Voyager episode "Flashback" incorrectly depicted Rand as a lieutenant commander, even though she was a lieutenant j.g. in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Some of the comics set around the time of Sulu taking command of Excelsior not only support this, but imply that she was the Excelsior s first officer. A costume worn by Grace Lee Whitney as Janice Rand in was auctioned off in the ''It's A Wrap!'' sale and auction and included two ten-year service pins and a five-year service pin, corresponding to the fact that she had served in Starfleet for around thirty years. Apocrypha In the Marvel ''Voyager'' comic book "Ghosts", two prominent characters, Josh and Athena Rand, are said to be relatives of Janice. They are noted for coming from a long line of Starfleet officers. External links * * * de:Janice Rand eo:Janice Rand es:Janice Rand fr:Janice Rand it:Janice Rand Rand, Janice Rand, Janice Rand, Janice Rand, Janice